I do think about soul mates
by Judroozz
Summary: one-shot, set after 'designated targets'. During a movienight, Tony answers Ziva's question. He does think about soul mates. TIVA-fluff


**Set after 'Designated Targets', one-shot about Tony and Ziva, TIVA. Enjoy!**

It was one of their movie nights. It wasn't arranged or anything, it just happened, it was just something they did. After they solved a case, they would both go home, but he always knew that she would be on his doorstep within an hour, and if she wasn't, he would go to her place. He always enjoyed those nights. One of them would cook, or they would just order Chinese or pizza. They would sit on the couch and watch a movie together. They most of the time ended up sitting close to each other, Ziva's head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her or his head in her lap. He liked it that way, he wished that it would be real, that he could do stuff like that with her whenever he wanted, but every time he had a chance to make it that way, he ruined it.

She asked him if he ever thought about soul mates, and instead of telling her he did, because he saw her as his soul mate, and he thought about her all the time, he said something about a song. How could he be so stupid. It had been a chance, a chance to tell her that he loved her, he wanted to tell her, but he somehow couldn't. He knew she had been disappointed. _You'll never get it._ But he did get it! He just had to tell her…

The movie was almost finished and she was leaning against him. Why not tell her now? Worst-case-scenario, she wouldn't understand him. He looked down at her. The light from the screen shone on her face and he saw her eyes were wet, she was crying. He softly squeezed her shoulder and she looked up at him. He gave her a soft smile when he saw her face.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, pulling her close to him.

She smiled. "Yes, the film, it was just beautiful."

"Glad you liked it." He said while he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

She snuggled up to his chest and sighed happily, this was how she wanted it to be, but it was not real, he was her partner and her friend, but nothing more, it was a hopeless situation. He didn't see her the way she saw him, he only looked at other girls. When she saw him look at another girl, or flirt with another girl, it stung. She would hear a little voice in her head. '_he'll never look at you that way'. _

The movie was finished but they just stayed like this, she didn't want it to end, but she knew it had to, it was great to lie in his arms, but it would only hurt more the next time she saw him flirt with someone. She looked up at him and noticed he had been looking at her the whole time.

"What?" she asked, a little flattered.

He smiled. "Nothing, you just looked so peaceful, it was cute."

She raised her eyebrows. "Cute?"

"yeah, well, you know what I mean…" he said nervously, afraid she would try one of her ninja moves on him.

She chuckled. "Right… Well, I should go, it's pretty late and we've got to work tomorrow and Gibbs won't be happy if you are too late again."

She saw his face fell, but it was gone before she could see it well, but she had seen it, and she wondered what it meant. He loosened his arms so she could get up. She stood up and turned around to thank him but she bumped against him. She felt his breath on her lips, she looked in his eyes which were only a couple of inches away. His eyes were filled with lust… and something else, but she didn't know what it was. She smiled.

He looked in her eyes, this was his chance, maybe even his only chance. He took it with both hands. "You know," He whispered. "I do think about soul mates… and I believe in them…" What should he say next? He looked in her eyes and was surprised. There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. He loved it when she looked at him like that, but she had to know that she meant more to him than one of his dates, but before he could say anything she decided to say something.

"Really?" she said with a smile. "How come?"

"I… I met you..." he said, and gave her a shy smile.

Her eyes grew big and she looked in his eyes. She gasped, she couldn't say anything, she could barely breathe. Had she heard him right? Had he really said that? _I met you.. _She knew he was saying the truth. He couldn't lie to her, she saw right through him when he lied, and she could see he wasn't lying. She had never been happier.

When she didn't say anything he began to panic, had it been the right thing to do? Was everything ruined? He looked down. He wished he could go back in time and say something else… but he couldn't.

"I shouldn't have said that, just forget I said it, okay?" he said, refusing to meet her eyes, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes.

She put her hand under his chin and forced him to look her in the eyes. "I love you, Tony." She said, and smiled.

She then leaned in and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt him respond almost immediately and felt his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth and felt his hot tongue in her mouth. She slipped her tongue between his lips and explored his mouth. The kiss got more passionate and she kissed him harder. She felt his hands creep under her shirt and moaned. After a while, they broke apart to breathe. While they were trying to catch their breath, she looked in his eyes and he looked in hers, she felt his warm breath on her bare skin and she shivered. He attacked her mouth again and they continued. She pulled him with her on the couch so he was lying on top of her. She then grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. When he was close enough, she kissed him again, more urgent this time. She pressed him against her and moved her hands to his shirt to undo the buttons. She only let go of his mouth to concentrate on his button but he used that moment to attack her neck, he made a trail of kisses down her neck and his hands moved to her breasts. She moaned and couldn't wait any longer. She jerked at his shirt and the buttons flew through the room. She threw the shirt on the ground and let her hands wander over his muscular chest.

"I love you, too, Ziva." She heard Tony say before he caught her mouth with his. Clothes flew through the room and soon they were two hot, sweaty bodies making love to each other. That night after numerous times of action, she lay in his arms and smiled. This was not how she had expected it would happen, but it was the best way. She had thought, that _if_ it would happen, it would be sex, not love making, just sex. And when it was over, she would sneak out of his apartment, regretting her actions, and they would never talk about it again. But this was different. They had made love to each other, and she was still in his arms. He held her and he wouldn't let her go. She looked at him and noticed once again that he was already looking at her. She raised her eyebrows and smiled playfully.

"Are you looking at me _again_?"

He chuckled. "You're beautiful, where else should I look when you're the only thing I want to see."

She grinned and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his chest. "I love you, Tony, forever and always."

He wrapped his strong arms around her. "I'll never let you go and I'll never stop loving you."

She smiled and felt her eyelids were getting heavy. She put a kiss on his chest before she fell asleep with a smile. This is how she had wanted to fall asleep for years, and this was how she wanted fall asleep for the rest of her life. In his arms, safe, beloved, and somehow, she knew she would.

**Liked it? Please tell me!**


End file.
